Forgive me
by Ciel Manson
Summary: Même la patience de Ryou a ses limites, surtout avec Bakura qui la met à rude épreuve. Une dispute éclate et il est peut être temps pour Bakura de ravaler sa fierté et de se faire pardonner? One Shot, Tendershipping


Un petit One Shot assez mignon sur Bakura et Ryou! Je l'ai écrit il y a un moment celui-là alors pardon pour les éventuelles fautes ^^'  
Si vous l'avez déjà lu, c'est normal, je l'avais déjà posté sur mon vieux compte. Voila, voila. Bonne lecture~

* * *

Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le regard pensif, Bakura laissa échapper un léger soupire. Ses yeux regardaient sans vraiment le voir le paysage de Domino City qui s'étendait devant lui. Les lumières de la ville brillaient pourtant d'une façon magnifique ce soir là mais l'esprit de l'anneau du Millenium n'y prêtait guère attention. La seule chose qui le préoccupait en cet instant était la découverte de ses récents sentiments envers Ryou, son Hikari.

Il avait beau faire n'importe quoi, il ne pouvait définitivement pas nier qu'il était tombé éperdument amoureux du jeune garçon.

Cela l'agaçait pour plusieurs raisons. Tout d'abord, il ne supportait pas l'idée de ressentir ce genre de choses pour quelqu'un. Lui qui en général était si froid, cela le déstabilisait au plus haut point. Ensuite, il y avait le fait qu'il s'agissait de Ryou. S'ils avaient réussi à cohabiter ensemble, cela ne signifiait pas qu'ils s'appréciaient pour autant.

Mais Bakura, bien qu'il ait essayé, ne pouvait pas changer ses sentiments envers son Hikari. Il ressentait le besoin constant de le protéger, lui qui était si fragile. Il avait sans cesse envie de le prendre dans ses bras et ne rêvait que de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. De sentir la chaleur de son corps contre lui. Plus il y pensait, plus la tentation était insoutenable. Le seul fait de l'observer le rendait totalement fou et il n'avait qu'une envie en ces instants là, le plaquer contre un mur, l'immobiliser complètement en l'embrassant contre sa volonté, faire courir ses mains le long de son corps et lui retirer ses vêtements le plus lentement possible avant de…

_-Bakura, tu es là ?_

C'est ce moment précis que choisit Ryou pour entrer dans la chambre de Bakura. Ce dernier, tiré de force de ses pensées érotiques, manqua de tomber à terre sous le coup de la surprise. Il se rendit soudainement compte qu'il était en pleine érection suite à ses pensées douteuses et ses joues se colorèrent alors d'une belle teinte pivoine. Il espéra que Ryou n'avait rien remarqué et, heureusement pour lui, l'autre n'avait rien vu, étant trop occupé à se soucier de l'attitude étrange de son Yami.

-_Est-ce que ça va?_ demanda le plus jeune d'un air préoccupé.

-_Euh… je… oui_, réussi à balbutier Bakura qui vivait un grand moment de solitude en cet instant très gênant.

-_Tu es tout rouge. Tu as de la fièvre ?_

Avant que Bakura n'ai eu le temps de répondre, son petit Hikari s'approcha de lui et colla son front contre le sien afin de vérifier s'il avait de la température.

Bakura se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise et repoussa vivement Ryou qui atterrit par terre.

_-Ca va je t'ai dit ! Pas la peine de faire ça ! _s'écria l'esprit de l'anneau du Millenium avec un peu plus d'agressivité qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Ryou se releva avec difficulté tout en se massant le derrière pour faire passer la douleur :

-_Pas la peine d'être aussi brusque !_ répliqua-t-il, vexé de s'être fait rejeté ainsi.

_-Pas la peine d'être aussi chochotte, Hikari!_ Renchérit Bakura qui n'avait pas l'intention de laisser Ryou l'enguirlander.

_-D'abord mon nom à moi c'est Ryou ! Quand est-ce que tu vas t'enfoncer ça dans le crâne, imbécile! Et je te signale également que tu m'as poussé à terre !_

_-Normal, étant donné que tu es venu faire je-ne-sais-quoi et te coller sur moi._

_-Je voulais juste vérifier si tu allais bien. Excuse-moi de m'inquiéter pour toi !_ S'énerva le plus jeune en lui jetant un regard noir.

Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'était pas habitué à recevoir ce genre de traitement, mais cette fois c'était vraiment trop. Pourquoi devait-il toujours fermer les yeux et se laisser maltraiter ? De plus l'attitude de son Yami l'avait vraiment blessé.

Bakura chercha quelque chose à répondre à son Hikari mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit, Après tout, ce n'était absolument pas son genre de s'excuser et il n'avait pas non plus envie d'envenimer la situation.

Sans ajouter un mot, Ryou, adopta une attitude froide et rancunière qui ne lui ressemblait pas et sortit de la chambre en laissant Bakura qui ressentait une profonde douleur grandir dans sa poitrine, juste au niveau de son cœur. Il tenta de se ressaisir et voulut se changer les idées mais le fait de savoir que Ryou était en colère après lui le perturbait trop.

D'habitude, son Hikari se contentait juste de bouder un peu mais cette fois ci, il était vraiment énervé et c'était la dernière chose que Bakura désirait. Il devait bien avouer que ce n'était pas très sympa de l'avoir poussé alors que ce dernier s'était inquiété pour lui et qu'en plus, au lieu de s'excuser il n'avait fait que l'agacer encore plus.

Certes Bakura aimait beaucoup taquiner Ryou, mais si celui-ci venait à lui en vouloir, ce n'était plus drôle du tout. C'était même carrément douloureux.

L'heure du dîner arriva. Ryou ne lâcha pas un mot de tout le repas. Il se contenta de manger son assiette sans même un regard pour Bakura, signe que, visiblement, il n'avait toujours pas digéré les actes de son Yami tantôt.

Le plus vieux poussa un soupire et tenta de détendre l'atmosphère :

_-Ne me dit pas que tu boudes encore pour tout à l'heure… passe à autre chose, _déclara-t-il d'un ton blasé.

Ryou leva un regard furieux vers lui en posant brusquement ses couverts :

-_Non je ne vais pas « passer à autre chose » parce que c'est toujours pareil quand je fais ça. Tu me traites tout le temps de cette façon et cette fois-ci, c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase !_

_-Hikari…_ fut la seule chose que Bakura trouva à répondre.

Apparemment ce n'était pas du tout la chose à dire car le visage de Ryou s'assombrit encore plus en entendant son surnom. Bakura déglutit, sentant venir la grosse scène de ménage et maudissant sa propre stupidité.

-_Je m'appelle RY-OU !_ répliqua-t-il en prononçant bien les syllabes de son prénom d'un ton glacial. _Ce n'est pas possible d'être crétin au point de ne pas pouvoir retenir un malheureux prénom bon sang !_

Bakura écarquilla les yeux devant tant d'hostilité de la part de son Hikari même s'il devait bien admettre que ce dernier avait raison : il avait vraiment dépassé les bornes. S'il agissait comme ça, c'était non seulement parce que c'était dans sa nature, mais aussi car il voulait à tout prix éviter que Ryou se mette à soupçonner ses sentiments à son égard.

Ils finirent de manger sans que l'un ne dise quoi que ce soit à l'autre. Ryou étant trop en colère pour parler, et Bakura trop effrayé à l'idée de refaire une gaffe. Les deux montèrent dans leurs chambres respectives et Bakura réfléchit à un moyen pour que Ryou lui pardonne.

Malheureusement, la solution la plus évidente qui s'offrait à lui été de… s'excuser… Ca, il ne voulait pas s'y résoudre. Il avait beaucoup trop de fierté pour s'abaisser à un tel niveau.

Pourtant, après réflexion, il se demanda ce qui était le plus important à ses yeux : l'amour de Ryou ou sa stupide fierté ? Le choix était vite fait et c'est à contrecœur que Bakura dut se décider à aller présenter ses excuses à son précieux Hikari.

Il resta paralysé devant la porte et hésitait à frapper, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire. Finalement, après quelques minutes à être resté figé, il prit une grande inspiration et toqua doucement à la porte. Pas de réponse, il s'en doutait…

_-Hikari,_ l'appela-t-il, _ouvre, c'est moi._

-Toujours aucune réponse mais il crut distinguer le bruit d'un oreiller qu'on avait balancé contre la porte. Bakura leva les yeux au ciel et tenta d'entrer sans autorisation mais la porte était fermée à clef. Il poussa un juron avant de refaire une autre tentative, en espérant qu'elle soit efficace.

_-…. Ryou…. Ouvre-moi s'il te plait._

Si avec ça il continuait de l'ignorer, c'était vraiment fichu. En effet, c'étais la première fois depuis qu'ils cohabitaient ensemble (que se soit dans un le même corps ou dans le même apparemment) que Bakura appelait son Hikari par son prénom. Or, c'était une des seules choses que Ryou exigeait de lui.

Il y eu quelques secondes de silence pendant lesquels Bakura perdit espoir mais finalement, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un Ryou à l'air à la fois surpris et irrité.

-_Qu'est ce que tu veux ?_ demanda-t-il en le laissant entrer.

Ils s'assirent sur le lit et Bakura décida de se lancer directement. Plus vite ça sera fait, plus vite il sera débarrasser de sa corvée.

-_Je suis venu…_ commença-t-il bien que finalement la fin de sa phrase se bloqua dans sa gorge.

-_Oui ?_ demanda Ryou, un sourcil relevé.

-_Je suis venu… te demander pardon pour mon attitude de tout à l'heure_.

Le plus jeune en resta bouche bée. Il savait que Bakura était venu s'excuser, c'était évident, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait réellement osé le faire.

Un petit sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres de Ryou sans qu'il puisse le retenir.

_-Tu es sérieux ?_ Questionna-t-il, pas totalement convaincu de la sincérité de Bakura.

_-Ne me force pas à le redire, Hikari…_ dit Bakura avec amertume.

Cette fois-ci Ryou passa outre le ''Hikari'' et répliqua :

-_Si justement. J'ai du mal à y croire et j'aimerais bien que tu me redises ça._

_-Ryou !_ s'exclama Bakura, n'ayant pas du tout l'intention de se répéter.

L'interpellé gloussa légèrement face à l'indignation de son Yami et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de ce dernier.

-_Quoi ?_ Questionna Bakura en tentant de ne pas rougir devant l'intensité du regard de son petit Hikari.

-_Je me disais juste que si tu es venu jusque dans ma chambre afin de t'excuser, c'est que tu dois vraiment tenir à moi pas vrai ?_

Bakura, surpris pas la question, ne réussit pas à contenir sa gêne plus longtemps et devint tout rouge en quelques secondes mais ne se laissa pas faire pour autant.

-_Hikari,_ (Et Bam ! Prends-toi ça !) _Tu connais parfaitement la réponse_.

-_Eh bien,_ Yami, (Bakura frissonna de dégoût étant donné qu'il s'agissait du nom non-officiel de ce fichu Pharaon Atem… Ryou 1 – Bakura 0) _d'après moi, la réponse est oui _! S'exclama-t-il d'un ton enjoué.

_-Je te trouve bien prétentieux. Tu as oublié que je suis censé être un être malfaisant, donc ça implique que je ne tiens à personne,_ déclara-t-il avec un sourire suffisant.

-_Plus si malfaisant que ça, depuis que toi et Marik avaient décidé de revenir dans le droit chemin,_ se moqua l'autre.

-Évidement_, Marik a été dépossédé de son côté maléfique et en ce qui me concerne c'était soit ça, soit me faire envoyer dans le Royaume des Ombres par Yami_… mais ce n'est pas parce que je ne sème plus la peur et le chaos que ça signifie que je suis devenu un ange.

-_Il n'empêche que maintenant tu ne ferais même plus de mal à une mouche,_ exagéra Ryou avec un sourire provocateur.

-_Toi tu vas vite regretter tes paroles, _menaça Bakura avec un sourire en coin malsain qui n'inspirait pas confiance et une lueur amusée dans le regard.

Sur ce, il se jeta sur Ryou et se mit à lui pincer les côtes sans lui faire mal, juste histoire de le taquiner un peu tout en ébouriffant ses longs cheveux blancs presque similaires aux siens.

Ryou essayait d'échapper aux assauts de son persécuteur et riait aux éclats.

-_Bakuraaaa, lâche moiii_, cria-t-il.

Dommage pour lui, son ainé était plus fort que lui et en profitait pour le dominer complètement.

_C'est toi qui l'as cherché Hikari_, répondit-il d'un ton à la fois amusé et sadique.

Ils continuèrent à jouer ainsi pendant encore quelques minutes puis ils finirent par s'allonger, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, complètement à bout de souffle. Ryou leva ses yeux noisette vers Bakura et lui sourit timidement, ce qui fit de nouveau rougir ce dernier. Soudain, prit d'une impulsion dont il ignorait l'origine, Bakura colla ses lèvres contre celle de son Hikari.

Les yeux de Ryou se dilatèrent sous l'effet de la surprise et il s'éloigna par reflexe.

_-B… Bakura ? Qu'est ce qui te prend?_ Bégaya-t-il, rougissant à son tour.

L'esprit de l'anneau du Millenium sourit tendrement à son précieux petit Hikari et l'attira vers lui.

Il approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille du plus jeune et lui murmura doucement : « _laisse toi faire_».

Ryou hésita quelques instants mais il finit par céder à la tentation lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux de son ainé, qui le regardait comme s'il allait lui sauter dessus.

Avant même que Bakura ne s'en soit rendu compte, Ryou avait de nouveau uni leurs lèvres et ils se laissèrent aller dans une étreinte passionnée. Le plus jeune tenta de s'allonger sur son Yami mais ce dernier, refusant de se laisser dominer, le plaqua brutalement contre le matelas sans interrompre le baiser. Les mains de Bakura quittèrent les hanches de Ryou pour aller se promener sous le T-shirt de son amant, exploitant au maximum les points les plus sensibles de ce dernier qui arrivait à peine à retenir ses gémissements de plaisir.

Bakura adorait ça. Il adorait le fait d'avoir le total contrôle sur l'intensité du plaisir qu'il pouvait infliger à son adorable Hikari.

Sa main finit par arriver au niveau de l'entre-jambe de Ryou. Bakura eut un sourire félin et son regard s'emplit d'une lueur d'avidité lorsqu'il sentit très nettement la bosse qui s'était formée à cet endroit mais Ryou afficha une mine inquiète lorsque son Yami commença à retirer lentement leurs pantalons. Le plus vieux se contenta alors de lui sourire amoureusement en passant une main rassurante dans ses cheveux afin de lui redonner confiance.

Une fois que leurs vêtements furent tous enlevés et qu'ils avaient atteints le point culminant de leur désir brulant, ils s'offrirent pour la première fois l'un à l'autre.

Beaucoup plus tard, essoufflés et presque trempés de sueur, ils se laissèrent quelques minutes de répit afin de se remettre de leurs récents ébats.

Bakura se mit en position assise, l'air totalement satisfait et se tourna vers Ryou, qui avait plus de difficulté à reprendre son souffle.

_-Je ne te savais pas aussi doué,_ sourit l'esprit de l'anneau.

Ryou se releva également et déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son nouveau petit ami avant de répondre en se blottissant contre lui :

_Moins doué que toi, c'était … à coupé le souffle_. Il s'arrêta un instant puis reprit, ça veut dire qu'on est ensemble maintenant ?

-_Ca veut dire que tu m'appartiens, petit ange_, répondit l'autre en resserrant son étreinte et en déposant un baiser dans son cou.

-_Donc tu vas enfin te montrer un peu plus gentil avec moi ?_ demanda le petit Hikari avec espoir.

Bakura retint un rire et répondit :

-_Il ne faut pas rêver non plus mon cœur. Je t'aime, certes, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais te faire un traitement de faveur._

Ryou lui jeta un regard noir avant et lâcha d'un ton exaspéré et blasé :

-_Je te déteste, espèce de sadique_ !

-_Moi aussi je t'aime, Ryou,_ répondit Bakura, complètement attendrit par son nouveau petit ami qu'il avait bien l'intention de tourmenter encore longtemps. D'autant plus que, maintenant, il savait comment se faire pardonner…


End file.
